Red
Red was a happy child once and frequently went to visit her family member who lived in the forest. During one of these trips however The Big Bad Wolf noticed her and looked into her soul, the whole experience was very traumatic for her but unfortunately this was not the end of this encounter. Having peeked at her soul The Wolf approached her, split into many and slowly coerced her and tormented her for what felt like a lifetime but was really only mere seconds, the combination of The Wolf's coercian and her epithet starting to awaken allowed her to manifest a weapon. This disturbing and brutal looking weapon was a saw with a wolf design as the handle, using this she cut down all but one of the wolves standing before her, but this is what The Wolf wanted. Using this is as his justifaction, he judged her to be evil, knocked her out and took her away to The Asylum. For the next several years Red was imprisoned within The Asylum experimented on and made subject to many horrors within the compound. During her stay there she surprisingly made some friends in the form of some of the other inmates and even a couple of the staff members. Eventually through a combination of the skills and strength she gained from both the experimentation and the numerous other escape attempts, an Asylum Riot led by Jack and her finally getting some revenge on The Big Bad Wolf, Red managed to finally escape The Asylum for good. But not without some cost, she still bears the shackles she gained during her time in the facility...literally, she has giant, nigh industructable, metal hand cuffs on both her wrists with the chains cut and she now suffers from a form of PTSD that makes her go into a Frenzied State whenever traumatic events happen around her. The Big Bad Wolf was created as a creature that judges the sins of people, it looks into people's souls and determines their morality. He kills those he deems unworthy and lets the others go, this went fine until he went rogue and started to either deem everyone evil or play with the minds of people and force them to commit sins, whih he could then use to kill them. He was somehow imprisoned but used his abilities to insert a connection to his consciousness inside Red making use of her epithet to his own gain. This is also why he didn't just kill her. Powers In her time at The Asylum Red became traumatised and will enter a frenzy state the more traumatic events she sees or experiences, she is also justifiably terrified of wolves so the chances of going to a frenzy skyrockets when wolves are involved. She usually hits things with her weapon really hard but her abilities allow her to manipulate her saw into a ranged attack but she can also use her epithet to manifest things relating to Fairy Tales, since she herself is based of off a Fairy Tale she can bring out a basket full of delicious snacks to heal her allies, but while in Fenzy mode it becomes a vicious sawblade attack. She can also take all of the "Frenzy Stacks" she has built up and imbue them into her Saw transforming it and dealing an absolutely ridiculous amount of damage if she has seen many traumatic things in a combat. She is also very strong and can run up walls and leap over gaps with no problems. Her most ridiculous ability however is her ability that allows her to pull out items from the friends she made in The Asylum these things include, but are not limited too; * A Flamethrower * A Giant Fork * A Med Kit * A Bear Plush * Pinocchio's Arm And other things, she can also imbue the effects of the items she gets into her Saw to improve it's capabilities. Pinocchio's arm can transform into the weapon of anyone she has ever met. During Frenzy Mode this ability changes into the ability to imbue herself with the energy of those people giving her a passive effect that will benefit her team and herself in most cases. Pinocchio once again has a unique interaction in of itself that allows Red to gain an ability based on anyone she has met while she is in Frenzy Mode. Frenzy Mode also summons a physical manifestation of The Big Bad Wolf, Red generally has control over him but he can and will sometimes target others who he determines to be evil (but never Red since she holds his psyche). His powers include eating people whole and spitting them out, splitting into multiple versions of himself and having people target or run away from him. When The Big Bad runs out of stamina Red will exit her frenzy state. Red's Weapon is her Saw. This is an ornate and terrifying Saw with a wolf motif, it is nigh industructible and with Red's base strength being as high as it is she can easily cut through limbs and entire bodies in one swipe like a hot knife through butter. It can be imbued with effects from her Asylum Allies abilities and these continue over when she enters Frenzy Mode. Speaking of, when she enters Frenzy Mode the Saw transforms into a Chainsaw, still with the wolf motif, she can now ride it and it does a lot more damage, it also never stops running. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 46 - Episode 50 - Episode 76 Trivia * Red's whole character design is ''heavily ''influenced by an old discountinued webcomic called Ever After. Which also serves as the name of her epithet. * Additionally her design is also influenced by Grimm Fairy Tales and the like * Star is attempting to make her different to the source material beyond her base kit and some other things. * The Big Bad Wolf is not supposed to be as bro as he is, but that's how he has become for the time being, maybe he was influenced by the game world * Star also finds it slightly hard to roleplay Red when she goes into "Frenzy Mode" due to it being night time where they are and having sleeping people in the room above them, this leads to them not wanting to be too loud. * Despite what people believe, Red is around her early 20s in age * Red gained a fear of woods and forests due to what happened with the Wolf intially * The Asylum that Red used to live has no name but is tentatively called Ever After Asylum due to that being the name of the one in the Webcomic Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters